callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter's Howl
Winter's Howl is a Wonder Weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is found on the zombie map "Five" and the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Verrückt. It fires a blizzard of ice that affects Zombies. After a predetermined amount of hits (it takes more on later rounds, and it takes less with the Pack-a-Punched version), a zombie begins to show signs of freezing such as water vapor in the air and slowing down. The shot also causes some damage to the zombie. If the zombie is hit again while slowed, it is stopped in its tracks and is encased in an ice cube. The zombie is immediately dead when it's been frozen. If left for a few seconds, shot, or walked into, the "ice cube" will shatter. The normal version holds 6 rounds and has 24 spare rounds. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes Winter's Fury, and gains 9 rounds per magazine with 36 spare rounds, with a longer freeze time and more power. The Winter's Howl, and the Winter's Fury are best used as support or emergency weapons. The range is very long, but there is a small delay before the shot reaches its target, similar to the Ray Gun and explosive weapons. The effect is also vision-blocking, and can be detrimental to the aim of teammates. As rounds progress it takes more shots to freeze zombies. By round 50, it can take up to two magazines to completely freeze one zombie. Winter's Howl vs. Winter's Fury Gallery Winter's_Howl_BO.png|The Winter's Howl in first-person. Winter's Howl.jpg|Obtaining the Winter's Howl in the Mystery Box. Winters howl.jpg|The Winter's Howl In Verrückt. Winter's Fury.png|The "Winter's Fury". Frozen_zombies_Five_BO.png|Effects of the Winter's Howl. Winter's_Howl_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading. Winter's_Howl_ADS_BO.png|Iron Sights. Winter's Howl early version model BO.png|An early build of the Winter's Howl. Trivia *If the player shoots a normal crawling zombie with a Winter's Howl, and then stabs it, it will die as if it was a standing zombie. *There is an unusable Winter's Howl sitting on one of the desks in the basement of "Five". *It pushes the player back when fired, similar to the Ray Gun and the Ray Gun Mark II. *On the left side of the gun, the casing is removed, exposing circuitry. This implies that it is still in the middle of development. *Zombies frozen solid (turned into "ice cubes") are technically dead even before they shatter. **The freeze effect can also be seen in Call of the Dead, where if a zombie is killed while it's in a pool of water, an ice cube appears around it. *Takeo Masaki is seen wielding the Winter's Howl in the poster for Ascension even though it is never seen in that map. *It can be fired through the glass windows in "Five" without shattering the windows but still damaging the zombies. *The Winter's Howl, along with its Pack-a-Punched version, slows down the Pentagon Thief and will damage him significantly. However, he cannot be completely frozen. *It is possible for two players to have the Winter's Howl at the same time via Fire Sale. *Its pickup icon is the same as M1911's. *It has similar iron sights to the ASP, having no front iron sight. *The crosshairs expand as the player turns. It shares this trait with Ray Gun and 31-79 JGb215. es:Aullido Invernal Category:Wonder Weapons